


Я растяну тебя, Кагами

by maksut



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maksut/pseuds/maksut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Тайги проблемы с растяжкой, Аомине решает помочь.<br/>ООС, порно, AU: постканон, оба учатся в одном университете <br/>От автора: всем "бревнам" посвящается =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я растяну тебя, Кагами

То, что они с Аомине поступают в один университет, несомненно, происки дьявола.  
То, что Аомине берут в стартовую пятерку, а Тайгу определяют во второе звено с формулировкой «вы очень талантливы, но вам порою не хватает стабильности в игре» – форменная несправедливость.  
То, что Аомине почему-то перестает пропускать тренировки и с садистским удовольствием опекает его при каждой игре – бесит просто до трясучки.   
Но Тайга не привык отступать перед лицом трудностей, поэтому, стиснув зубы и набравшись терпения, решает игнорировать Аомине.  
Порою это оказывается несложно – тренер Ито не дает основному составу поблажек, гоняя их так, что в раздевалке те просто валятся с ног от усталости. Но в такие дни как этот, когда тренер в отъезде и его заменяют помощник да менеджер, приткнувшийся с планшетом в углу, Аомине превращается в настоящую проблему.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
Тайга, заканчивающий третий подход отжиманий на кулаках, лишь плотнее стискивает зубы и собирает языком испарину, собравшуюся над верхней губой.   
– Тебе не нужна физическая сила.  
Тайга считает про себя отжимания.  
– Эй, слышишь? – Аомине с силой ударяет мячом в сантиметре от его головы.  
Тайга сбивается, валится на пол и прижимает руку к правому уху – в голове стоит оглушительный и звонкий «бо-о-м-м» резинового мяча.  
– Что, закончил смотреть журналы?  
– Я закончил смотреть на идиота, – хмуро говорит Аомине, а потом кидает ему мяч так быстро, что траектория полета смазывается в оранжевую полосу. – Видишь, со скоростью реакции и мышцами у тебя все в порядке.   
Тайга, чуть не вывихнувший пальцы, когда ловил этот сумасшедший пас, готов показать Аомине, что и с ударом правой у него все отлично.  
– Тебе не хватает гибкости.  
Теперь черед Тайги хмуриться.  
– Я тяжелый форвард, мне достаточно того, что есть.  
– Пойдем, – говорит Аомине и, не оборачиваясь, идет в сторону скамеек вдоль стены. – Простой тест на гибкость, как на физкультуре. Вставай.  
Тайга и не думает.  
– Я играю лучше тебя, все потому, что я гибче. Ну и талантливей, это само собой.  
Тайга вспыхивает и не успевает оглянуться, как оказывается на скамье и дотягивается кончиками пальцев до носков своих кроссовок.  
– У меня все нормально.  
– Не смеши.  
Аомине взбирается рядом и наклоняется. Тайге на секунду кажется, что он вот-вот переломится надвое или упадет, втыкаясь упрямым лбом в пол – так низко уходят смуглые ладони.   
– Очевидно же: ты – Бревногами. Ты даже на мостик не встанешь, не говоря уже о шпагате, – издевательски тянет Аомине, прикрыв глаза тяжелыми веками.   
– Можно подумать, что ты сядешь! – огрызается Тайга и тут же жалеет об этом, потому что Аомине легко спрыгивает со скамьи, пару раз встряхивает ногами, разогреваясь, а потом вдруг делает это: в легком, каком-то невероятно изящном для человека его роста и комплекции движении буквально стекает вниз.   
Секунда – и Аомине оказывается на шпагате, его колени и пах плотно прижаты к полу, а натяжение мышц, кажется, не доставляет абсолютно никакого дискомфорта.  
Аомине, видя произведенный эффект, ухмыляется и буквально ложится на правую ногу, утыкаясь лбом в колено.  
Ну нихрена себе…  
– Тебя ждало большое будущее в гимнастике. Ну, знаешь, купальники там, ленточки и обручи. Прыгал бы, махал ногами, самое то.  
Но Аомине, вопреки ожиданиям, на подначку не ведется, только поднимается так же легко, как опустился, поправляет резинку шорт.  
– Видишь? Даже в таких мелочах я лучше. Могу поспорить, что и от груди я жму больше.  
Тайге приходится отвернуться, чтобы не врезать Аомине по самодовольной роже. Он и сам не может понять, почему так завелся, всегда же знал, что гибкость – его слабое место, просто эти слова и этот тон… Бесит до чертиков.  
– Отвали, – огрызается Тайга и идет на противоположную сторону поля, туда, где тренируют передачу набивного мяча между голеностопами.  
Уже к самому концу тренировки, когда Тайга собирается идти в раздевалку, к нему подходит помощник тренера – улыбчивый и чуть рассеянный Кайтини.  
– Вы с Аомине-куном решили тренировать гибкость?  
Тайга неопределенно поводит плечами, Кайтини воспринимает это по-своему.  
– О, это хорошо, совсем не лишне. Видимо, из-за силовых тренировок у тебя забились мышцы, подвижность суставов не слишком высокая, да и растяжка…  
Тайга кивает, мысленно ломая нос Аомине.  
– Я работаю над этим.  
– Молодец, Кагами-кун, тренер Ито как раз говорил о тебе недавно, сказал, что если ты улучшишь свои показатели, то, может быть, попадешь в основной состав еще на первом курсе.  
Кайтини хлопает его по плечу и уходит в тренерскую, а Тайга так и остается стоять, погруженный в свои размышления. Основной состав? На первом курсе?  
Утереть нос Аомине?  
Он сядет на этот гребаный шпагат во что бы то ни стало!

Тем же вечером Тайга делает дома небольшую перестановку: отодвигает журнальный столик к стене, кладет на пол покрывало и садится на него, плотно прижимая ноги к полу.  
Наклоняться вперед неприятно, но в целом терпимо, Тайга отчаянно пытается ухватить себя за большие пальцы ног, спустя пару минут сдается, идет к шкафу и достает оттуда старый ремень от школьных брюк. Так дело идет намного легче.  
Через полчаса упражнений он валится на пол и пытается отдышаться. Занятия на растяжку неожиданно выматывают сильнее, чем он думал – под челкой собирается пот, домашняя футболка неприятно липнет к спине.   
Он решает, что еще минут десять, и для первого раза хватит.  
О том, что перестарался, Тайга узнает на следующее утро, когда попытка встать с кровати превращается в форменную пытку: болит все.  
– Аомине, с-сука, – бормочет Тайга в отчаянной попытке найти виновника всех бед.   
Кое-как, ползя, словно черепаха, он все же добирается до университета, плетется по крутым лестницам, останавливаясь через каждые пять ступенек, чтобы передохнуть, и как никогда радуется отсутствию тренировки сегодня.  
На следующий день боль слегка отступает, но стоит только потянуться, как мышцы вновь начинают противно ныть.  
– Ты сегодня совсем тормоз, – сокрушенно качает головой Аомине.  
Тайга, отрабатывающий ведение мяча, едва не спотыкается, останавливается.  
– Чего надо?  
– Тренера опять нет, скучно.  
– А я тебя развлекать, что ли, должен?  
Аомине на секунду задумывается.  
– Ты забавный, этого не отнять.  
Тайгу не радует перспектива стать персональным клоуном Аомине, он отворачивается и вновь возвращается к прерванной тренировке.  
Неожиданно упругий бок мяча исчезает из-под пальцев, слышится короткое «тормоз», и Аомине уже несется к кольцу.   
– Аомине!..

Со временем домашние мучения с ремнем дают эффект, Тайга уже спокойно достает и до пальцев ног, и до пяток, даже может коснуться лбом своих колен. С растяжкой мышцы на внутренней стороне бедер и, особенно – паховых, все немного хуже, но Тайга не унывает, лишь увеличивает время занятий.  
Порою он остается в зале допоздна, ждет, когда все остальные уйдут, откладывает мяч в сторону и расстилает по полу тонкие маты, найденные в кладовке. Там же он находит и тканевые ремни, видимо, специально предназначенные для упражнений на гибкость: с ними оказывается гораздо удобнее, чем с кожаным ремнем – ткань можно обмотать вокруг запястья и сделать хват крепче.  
В одну из таких «ночных» тренировок его и застает Аомине.  
– Прогресс налицо, – говорит он.  
Тайга, делающий наклоны вперед, широко расставив ноги, резко оборачивается. Аомине ухмыляется, небрежно прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку.  
– Что ты здесь забыл? – хмурится Тайга.  
– Именно что забыл, – Аомине машет рукой с зажатым в ней мобильником.  
– Ясно.  
Тайга переминается с ноги на ногу, хочет, чтобы Аомине поскорее ушел – когда тот рядом, рабочий настрой теряется.  
– Тебе нужен партнер, – авторитетно заявляет Аомине и, не дожидаясь ответа, бросает на пол сумку, разувается и проходит на маты. – Давай кое-что покажу.  
Тайга недоверчиво прищуривается.  
– Ты головой сегодня стукнулся?  
– Нет, альтруизм – мое врожденное качество, – с непроницаемым лицом парирует Аомине. – Садись уже.  
Тайга, подумав, садится.  
– Теперь раздвинь ноги и расслабься.  
– Звучит слишком двусмысленно, чтобы я мог расслабиться.  
Аомине усмехается, снимает толстовку и подворачивает спортивные брюки до колен.  
– Шире, – командует он. – И начинай наклоняться вперед.  
Тайга разводит ноги шире, послушно тянется вперед и едва не вскрикивает, когда на спину давит что-то твердое и теплое.  
– Аомине, какого хрена?! – рычит он. Тайгу смущает столь близкий физический контакт, все происходящее отдает чем-то… неприличным.  
– Я тебе помогаю, придурок, – не ослабляя давления, говорит Аомине. – Такое упражнение невозможно делать с ремнями, тут нужно, чтобы кто-то давил на спину. Расслабься, увидишь, о чем я.  
Тайга сомневается, что из этой затеи в принципе может выйти что-нибудь хорошее, но все же делает попытку расслабиться. Аомине мягко, но настойчиво усиливает давление, а потом и вовсе убирает руки и, судя по ощущениям, ложится ему на лопатки грудью.  
– Видишь?  
Тайга, согнутый так, что может только хрипеть, трижды стучит ладонью по мату, словно во время боевого спарринга. Давление и тепло исчезает, Аомине садится перед ним. Тайга с облегчением разгибается, падает и пытается отдышаться.  
– Я думал, ты меня пополам сломаешь.  
– Да ну тебя, – Аомине снимает носки и садится на пол, широко разведя ноги. – Гляди, как это должно выглядеть.  
Тайга с интересом смотрит на то, как Аомине, будто кошка, чуть изгибается в пояснице и легко уходит вперед, ложась на мат грудью.  
Тайге приходится закусить губу, чтобы изо рта не вылетело что-то вроде «круто» или даже «офигенно».  
– Давай на второй заход, – говорит Аомине, вставая на ноги.  
Тайга думает, что завтра точно не встанет с кровати, но упрямство берет верх. Он занимает исходную позицию, к спине теплой тяжестью приваливается сильное тело. Тайга чувствует свежий запах геля для душа, отдушку дезодоранта и запах самого Аомине, это немного отвлекает от боли в мышцах.  
– Осторожнее, – хрипит Тайга.  
Аомине кладет руку ему на копчик, слегка надавливает.  
– Прогнись вот здесь, станет легче.  
Тайга думает, что сейчас просто порвется, но следует совету. И вправду, становится легче.  
– Смотри-ка, еще чуть-чуть и будет вполне прилично.  
Тайга только сейчас замечает, что до пола остались считанные сантиметры.  
– Ладно, Бревногами, на сегодня хватит, – Аомине кладет одну руку ему на живот, другую – на поясницу, осторожно помогает разогнуться и лечь на мат. Тайга со стоном облегчения сводит ноги обратно.  
Аомине хлопает его по плечу, ухмыляется.  
– А ты упорный, Бревногами.  
– А ты не такой придурок, каким хочешь казаться.

С того вечера Аомине все чаще остается на «ночные» тренировки Тайги, показывает ему новые упражнения, помогает, хотя по большей части валяется на мате и развлекается едкими комментариями. Но со временем Тайга привыкает к его манере общения и почти не реагирует, понимает, что Аомине из тех людей, о ком нужно судить по поступкам, а не по словам.   
К концу семестра Тайге впервые в жизни удается сесть на шпагат. Не без помощи Аомине, конечно, но все же.  
– Это надо отпраздновать, – выдыхает Тайга, обессилено лежа на матах.  
– Пошли, поедим, – говорит Аомине. – Сегодня платишь ты.  
– Эй, а с чего это?   
– С того, что без меня ты бы до сих пор страдал фигней с этими ремнями.  
Подумав, Тайга согласно кивает, ведь без Аомине он бы едва ли продвинулся так быстро и так далеко.  
Сидя в кафе и поедая бургеры, Тайга вдруг ловит себя на том, что ему почти нравится проводить время с Аомине. С ним можно поболтать о баскетболе или помолчать, можно покидать мяч или как сейчас – поужинать.   
Тайга думает, что виной всему одиночество, которое навалилось на него с новой силой после того, как он выпустился из школы – всех членов баскетбольного клуба раскидало по Токио, а некоторых даже занесло в другие города, так что они встречаются не чаще пары раз в месяц.  
– Аомине, а ты видишься с кем-нибудь из Тоо?  
Аомине прожевывает гигантский кусок бургера, запивает его молочным коктейлем.  
– С Сацуки, это само собой, с Имаеши иногда… Еще с Сакураем, он всегда платит в кафешках. О Вакамацу даже вспоминать не хочу, кошмарный тип.  
Тайга кивает и думает, что неожиданная доброжелательность Аомине тоже наверняка связана с тем, что ему скучно и одиноко.  
– В следующий раз я покажу тебе позу лотоса.  
– Это как?  
– Это круто, – отмахивается Аомине.

На самом деле «крутой» поза лотоса не была точно. Сложной, странной и физически невозможной – да, но никак не «крутой».  
– Ты серьезно? – спрашивает Тайга, которому даже смотреть на завязавшегося в узел Аомине больно.  
– Не дрейфь, – Аомине расплетает ноги. – Давай, садись.  
Тайга, тяжко вздохнув, садится рядом, вытягивает ноги.  
– Сначала одну ногу клади на бедро ступней вверх. Ага, теперь другую, вот так, смотри, это легко.  
Тайга делает попытку повторить движение, но почти сразу же теряет равновесие и заваливается на лопатки. Тогда Аомине встает позади, чтобы спина Тайги упиралась в его ноги.  
– Давай еще раз.  
Тайга пытается снова, но как бы он ни старался, его ноги просто не гнутся под таким углом.  
– Да ты чего, это же просто!  
– Иди ты! – огрызается взмыленный Тайга.  
Аомине садится сбоку от Тайги и берет его за голень, пытается силой закинуть ноги Тайги в нужное положение, но все тщетно.  
– Это невозможно.  
– Просто ты – Бревногами, – отрезает Аомине. – Давай попробуем иначе. Ложись.  
Тайга ложится, Аомине нависает над ним, берет его правую ногу и сгибает так, что колено оказывается прижато к груди. Мышцы на бедре и ягодице натягиваются, но пока что вполне терпимо.  
– А теперь локтем левой руки обхвати себя за ступню и тяни к груди.  
– Чего? Ты сам-то понял, что сказал?  
Аомине показывает ему, что именно следует сделать.  
– Убери руку с моей задницы, – цедит Тайга.  
– Если уберу, ты разогнешь ногу, терпи уже, недотрога.  
Тайга чувствует, что лицо заливает румянец, черт, только этого еще не хватало.  
– Я тебя по-хорошему прошу: убери.  
– Да сдалась тебе эта рук…а-а, понятно.  
Тайга думает, что на Аомине румянца не видно только потому, что от природы он очень смуглый.   
– Э-э… это потому, что я тебя за задницу подержал?  
Тайга хочет с головой зарыться в маты, так становится неловко.  
– Да.  
– Ну, я думаю, на растяжку это никак не повлияет, – пожимает плечами Аомине и вновь хватает Тайгу за бедро.  
– Аомине, ты вообще нормальный? У меня стояк, какая тут растяжка?!  
– Стояк – не перелом, терпи, – строго говорит Аомине и вновь принимается за экзекуцию.  
Тайга сдавленно стонет от боли в мышцах и от сладкой пульсации в паху. Наверное, кончить от того, что кто-то помогает тебе с растяжкой – самое унизительное, что только можно вообразить.  
Аомине оставляет в покое его правую ногу и берется за левую, Тайга закусывает нижнюю губу, силясь сдержать стон.  
– Не пойму, ты мазохист, что ли? – задумчиво говорит Аомине и, словно проверяя догадку, резче давит Тайге на бедро, второй рукой прижимая его ягодицу к полу.  
Тайга вскрикивает, вздрагивает всем телом и кончает.  
– Точно, – с совершенно невозмутимым видом хмыкает Аомине. – Ладно, на сегодня хватит, с мокрыми трусами ты вряд ли сможешь нормально заниматься.  
Тайга закрывает лицо руками, в более унизительную и постыдную ситуацию он еще не попадал.

Всю следующую неделю он старательно избегает Аомине, даже пропускает тренировку, за что получает смачный нагоняй от капитана и клятвенно заверяет его, что этого больше не повторится.  
Тайга специально меняет распорядок своих «ночных» тренировок, чтобы не дай бог не столкнуться ненароком с Аомине. Но это не помогает.  
– Ты куда пропал? Стесняешься меня, что ли?   
Тайге хочется побиться головой о пол: людям вроде Аомине явно не свойственно стеснение. Как и хорошие манеры.  
– Я теперь как-нибудь сам.  
– Угу, видел я, как ты сам, – Аомине снимает форменный пиджак, закатывает брюки, стаскивает кроссовки и носки. – Я, понимаешь ли, третий месяц пытаюсь ему помочь, чтобы старый хрен Ито, наконец, взял хоть одного нормального игрока в основной состав, а он «сам». Иди-ка ты нахер, Кагами.  
– Так ты ради этого стараешься? – спрашивает Тайга, забыв о смущении.  
– Ну да, – пожимает плечами Аомине, – а ради чего еще? С тобой хоть весело играть, не то, что с этими…  
Тайга не знает, что и сказать. С одной стороны, ему приятно услышать из уст высокомерного засранца Аомине, что он лучше остальных. Но с другой – он вдруг чувствует себя очень наивным: Тайга-то думал, что Аомине просто нравится с ним тусоваться…  
– Кагами, уснул, что ли?  
Тайга вздрагивает.  
– Нет.  
– Тогда давай начнем. Блин, я сегодня в брюках, неудобно будет.  
Тайга начинает с наклонов, рядом растягивается и Аомине, которому тоже нужно разогреть мышцы. Наверняка ему и вправду неудобно – тонкая ткань форменных брюк неприлично туго обтягивает крепкую задницу.  
Когда они вновь переходят к позе лотоса, Тайга не может сдержать смущения.  
– Давай я сам.   
Аомине даже не слушает его – вновь берется за бедро и с силой давит. Тайга закрывает глаза, стараясь отвлечься от ненужных ассоциаций, но становится только хуже – в темноте смеженных век фантазия разыгрывается вовсю.  
– У тебя опять стоит. Ты когда в последний раз занимался сексом?  
– Не твое дело! – огрызается Тайга.  
– Угу, не мое, – кивает Аомине, а потом вдруг накрывает свободной рукой член Тайги сквозь шорты.  
– Ты чего творишь?! – Тайга пытается вырваться, но Аомине крепко придавливает его к полу.  
– Тебе нужно сбросить напряжение, – говорит он спокойно, словно объясняет прописные истины ребенку. – Успокойся.  
– Ты щупаешь меня за… Какое тут «успокойся»?! – брыкается Тайга.  
Аомине сжимает пальцы на его члене так крепко, что становится больно, Тайга замирает, глядя на него огромными глазами.  
– Аомине… ты… перестань, я тебя как человека прошу.  
Но Аомине словно не слышит его – запускает руку Тайге в шорты, поддевает резинку белья. Тайга вздрагивает, ощутив жесткие подушечки пальцев на чувствительной головке, выгибается, не то пытаясь сбросить с себя Аомине, не то подаваясь навстречу прикосновению.  
От остроты ощущений Тайга дрожит всем телом, запрокидывает голову – потолок спортзала с яркими точками ламп качается, словно он в каюте корабля, уверенная ладонь на члене скользит по выступившей смазке, сжимает головку, оглаживает ствол.   
Тайга вяло протестует, но стоит только Аомине чуть сжать и оттянуть его яйца, как протест превращается в жалобный скулеж.  
Так Тайге еще никто не дрочил. Хотя и опыта у него было немного – всего две девушки, когда он учился в школе, обе неопытные, смущенные… Аомине же, кажется, смущение неведомо – он отпускает ногу Тайги, упирается освободившейся рукой в маты возле его головы, сосредоточенно облизывает губы.  
– Приподнимись, – говорит он негромко.  
Тайга упирается пятками в мат, привставая, и Аомине стаскивает с него шорты вместе с трусами до колен. Член обжигает прохладным воздухом спортзала, Тайгу буквально трясет.  
– Тебе явно не хватает секса, – тихо смеется Аомине. – Такой чувствительный.  
Тайга прячет лицо в сгибе локтя, вскидывает бедра, толкаясь навстречу жесткому кулаку, и думает, что это форменное безумие: ему дрочит Аомине!   
Аомине. Дрочит. Ему.  
Да пошло оно все к черту!  
Тайга ловит губами каплю пота, собравшуюся у Аомине на кончике носа и, глядя на то, как быстро и влажно мелькает между ровных зубов острый кончик языка, не может удержаться: подается вперед, целуя.  
Оказывается, Аомине не только виртуозно дрочит, но и целуется так, что во всем теле разливается сладкая слабость.  
– М-м… Черт, Кагами, я…  
Тайга все понимает без слов – царапает ногтями пряжку чужого ремня, вжикает молнией и, застыв на секунду, решается: накрывает ладонью горячий, уже полностью вставший член сквозь чуть влажную ткань белья.   
Аомине что-то мычит, придавливает Тайгу своим весом, тычется лицом в изгиб его шеи, трется. Тайга извивается, сбрасывая шорты и белье, собравшиеся у щиколоток гармошкой.  
Ощущение чужого члена, мазнувшего мокрой головой по животу, простреливает электрическим разрядом, Тайга открывает рот, но не произносит ни звука, лишь обхватывает Аомине бедрами за талию, скрещивает лодыжки на крепкой, покрытой испариной пояснице.  
– Аомине, блядь, ну же!..  
И Аомине двигается в капкане его ног, Тайга чувствует, как вздуваются и опадают его мышцы, впервые видит, как смуглое лицо темнеет от лихорадочного румянца…  
Аомине лижет его подбородок и губы, опускает руку вниз, сжимает оба члена разом, плотно притиснув друг к другу. Тайга хрипло стонет, выгибается, опираясь на лопатки, и обильно кончает в жаркую тесноту между их телами.  
Аомине все еще движется, Тайга дрожащими пальцами обхватывает его член, он влажный от спермы и смазки, крепкий, подрагивает, осталось совсем чуть-чуть.  
– Сильнее, да, давай!..  
Тайга крепче смыкает кольцо из пальцев, двигает рукой резче, жестче, и Аомине буквально падает на него, заливая руку Кагами горячим семенем.   
Тайга пытается восстановить дыхание, Аомине все еще лежит на нем, но его теплая тяжесть не раздражает, наоборот – успокаивает, умиротворяет, хочется вырубиться прямо так, на пыльных матах, обкончанным с ног до головы.  
– Не зря я тебя растягивал, Кагами, – говорит Аомине, со вздохом приподнимаясь на локтях.  
Тайга думает, что наверняка исчерпал лимит смущения на сегодня, поэтому не огрызается, лишь лениво кивает, чувствуя, как подсыхающие потеки спермы стягивают кожу на животе.  
Аомине сытой кошкой потягивается, снимает остатки одежды: белые капли на темной коже выделяются особенно отчетливо. А еще Тайга замечает, что у Аомине трогательный, почти голый лобок. Интересно, он бреется, или это от природы?..  
– В душ?  
В этой короткой фразе Тайге чудится небрежно завуалированное «второй раунд?», он закрывает глаза, а потом рывком встает.  
– В душ.

В начале октября на одной из тренировок к Тайге подходит Кайтини.  
– Кагами-кун, ты упорно трудился, это заметно, – говорит он, поправляя на переносице очки в толстой оправе.   
– Э-э… да, упорно, – стараясь не покраснеть, уклончиво отвечает Тайга. – В смысле, трудился… В смысле, мне Аомине помогал. Иногда.  
– Аомине-кун? Я рад, что вы нашли с ним общий язык, он мало с кем здесь дружит.  
Тайга упорно делает вид, что на противоположной стороне поля происходит что-то интересное, лишь бы не смотреть в наивные, огромные из-за увеличительных стекол глаза собеседника.  
– Мы нашли общий язык, если так можно выразиться, – кивает Тайга, когда молчание затягивается, и отчаянно гонит от себя мысли, какой именно «общий язык» они с Аомине умудрились найти на пыльных матах.  
– Это здорово, – улыбается Кайтини, а потом, глянув в свои бумажки, прикрепленные к планшету с эмблемой команды, вдруг говорит. – О, чуть не забыл, тренер Ито тоже отметил твои успехи, он хочет взглянуть на тебя в среду, после тренировки.  
– Тренер Ито? – Тайга не верит своим ушам. – Да, конечно.  
Кайтини улыбается, хлопает его ладонью по плечу.  
Тайга ловит насмешливый взгляд Аомине, тот идет к нему, небрежно прокручивая мяч на кончиках пальцев.  
– Значит, с растяжкой у тебя теперь все хорошо? – говорит он, закидывая руку Тайге на плечо. – Но знаешь, я бы мог показать тебе еще кое-что. Это тоже связано с растяжкой, но немного… иной группы мышц.  
– Да? Какой? – С интересом спрашивает Тайга, которого буквально окрылили приятные новости.  
Аомине многозначительно ухмыляется.  
– Приходи в спортзал вечером, я покажу.


End file.
